


Apollo

by Vitvitski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama, F/M, M/M, Possible Character Death, Underage - Freeform, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 05:27:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15834663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vitvitski/pseuds/Vitvitski
Summary: Стайлзу двенадцать, он запоем читает комиксы и радуется тому, что в очередной раз остался дома один и, пока отец на дежурстве, может не спать до глубокой ночи.В последнее время он часто остается один, ведь в городе участились случаи зверских убийств и шериф вынужден буквально жить на работе. Из-за чего Стайлз, буквально, предоставлен сам себе. Но самого мальчишку это никак не огорчает, пока…....  Он крепко зажмуривает глаза, лежа под кроватью и старается из-зо всех сил не заорать от страха и как-то унять дрожь во всем теле. Старается дышать через раз и не шевелиться, что бы ничем себя не выдать. Он слышит шаги в доме, как кто-то поднимается по скрипучей леснице, проводя чем-то тяжелый и острым по стене , слышит, как отпирается дверь в его спальню, ощущает, как под чьим-то тяжелым весом прогибается его кровать и сглатывает. Ему мерещиться, что он сглатывает слишком шумно, что по этому звуку его тут же найдут.





	Apollo

Пролог

Стайлзу двенадцать, он запоем читает комиксы и радуется тому, что в очередной раз остался дома один и, пока отец на дежурстве, может не спать до глубокой ночи. В последнее время он часто оставался один, ведь в городе участились случаи зверских убийств и шериф вынужден буквально жить на работе. Из-за чего Стайлз, буквально, предоставлен сам себе. Но самое мальчишку это никак не огорчает, пока ....

***

Он крепко зажмуривает глаза, лежа под кровать и старается от-зо всех сил не заорать от страха и как-то унять дрожь во всем теле. Старается дышать через раз и не шевелиться, что бы ничем себя не выдать. Он слышит шаги в доме, как кто-то поднимается по скрипучей леснице, проводя чем-то тяжелый и острый по стене, слышит, как отпирается дверь в его спальню, ощущает, как под чьим-то тяжелым весом прогибается его кровать и сглатывает. Ему мерещиться, что он сглатывает слишком шумно, что по этому звуку его тут же найдут.

Невольные слезы стекают с его щек на пол, страх злостно сковывает все его тело. Даже если бы он и хотел, то просто не мог пошевелиться, как-то выбраться из этого оцепенения. Стайлз слышит, как кто-то шумно дышит, втягивает носом запах его комнаты и его самого, краем глаза он замечает два ботинка (которые явно принадлежат незнакомцу, что пробрался в его доме), что находятся в паре миллиметров от пальцев рук.

Он старается, чертовски тихо, отодвинуть руку. Всего на сантиметр. Но рука все так же дрожит, и он задевает, совсем невесомо, ботинок незнакомца. Стайлз надеется, что тот не заметит, что не ощутите этого касания, но в следующий момент его резким рывком вытягивают из под кровати и рядом с его ухом вонзается лезвие ножа.   
Над ним нависает мужчина, с кривой и неприятной улыбкой. Стайлз хочет закричать, оттолкнуть от себя того, но все он может, это выдать хриплый всхлип, когда тяжелая холодная рука сжимается на его шее.  
\- Ты боишься меня, малыш? Не стоит бояться. Я не причиню тебе вреда. - выхватывая нож с пола и проводя острые лезвием по тонкой коже на плече. - Я просто сделаю тебе мучительно, невыносимо, адски больно! - выкрикивая последнее слово и надавливая острием на плечо.

Дикая, острая боль пронзает его тело и он дергается, чем делает себе еще хуже. Стайлз не знает, что ему делать. Не знает кого звать и сможет ли его кто-то спасти. В голове не было ни одной четкой мысли, не было ни одной секунды, что бы он смог как-то унять страх и подумать.  
Он чувствует как ладонь на горле сжимается еще сильнее, он с трудом хватает глоток воздуха, которого так не хватает. Стайлз, перед глазами которого становится все мутным, все так же видит перед собой неизвестное, но так уже ненавистное лицо, на котором в маниакальной усмешке растягиваются губы. Отдаленно слышит голос, словно подертый о ржавый гвоздь. Голос, что обещает сотворить с ним все то, что он проворачивал со своими предыдущими жертвами. Стайлз боится, что таков его конец и всхлипывает в последний раз, прежде чем отключиться окончательно ...

***

Мальчишка приходит в себя, на несколько минут, когда слышит несколько выстрелов и топот ног по дому.   
Слышит голоса, один из которых скомандовал _«Аполло, проверь мальчишку!»_ И _«Выносите тело»_. Ему кажется, что возможно все это как-то дурацкий кошмарный сон, из-за того, что он вечно влезает в папки отца с делами, последние с которых были чертовски кровавыми. Но, после того, как он ощущает, как кто-то сжимает рану на его плече, вовсе не бережно и нежно, но достаточно осторожно, что бы предотвратить любое возможное ухудшение. Он понимает, что это точно не сон.

С трудом разлепив глаза, он видит перед собой нахмуренного парня, с глазами цвета стали.  
\- Он очнулся, позовите медиков и шерифа! - кричит он кому-то в сторону, а затем продолжает все так же смотреть на мальчишку. Стайлз догадался, что это скорее всего, тот самый Аполло, чье имя он слышал парой минут ранее. Парень старается пошевелиться, но его удерживает все тот же хмуроватый парень.   
\- Не двигайся и не смотри туда, - руля закрытая обзор для Стилински, так, что бы он мог видеть только потолок или его самого. И Стайлз особо не сопротивляется. Не сегодня. Он смотрит на его лицо, а после зацепляется взглядом за армейский значок, что выбился из под жилета. «Дерек Хейл» - он запомнит это имя. Запомнит и спросит, что за дурацкий у него позывной.

А пока, он только хватает его руку слабой хваткой и не отпускает, пока к ним не подходят медики и шериф, а сам Дерек будто растворяется среди десятки других сослуживцев.


End file.
